


A Day at the Office

by Sighanne



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois fills a desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a smut. Hope you all enjoy this.

Lois looked in the mirror as she got dressed with a grin. She had a plan for today and hoped it would go without a hitch. She pulled on her white trench coat, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. She was running late for a scoop and was rushing to get there. As she pulled up to the coffee shop she took a deep breath then made her way out of the car.

Tess was looking over the recent submissions for the paper's latest addition. Her mind went from what she was reading to the most recent events. She has been searching for her redemption and it seemed as if it would never come. Her internal debate was disrupted by a knock at the door. She didn’t want to talk to anyone but being the boss meant she had to talk to people. With a slight sigh she called out, "Come in.” As the door open she didn't look up from the article she was reading. She could hear clicking of heels, she assumed, came from a woman walking towards her desk.

"I will have a late submission is it ok if we talk about it after the work day?" Lois asked as she put her hands on Tess's desk and leaned forward.

Tess looked up after she finished reading a sentence and noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "Sure. Just don't be late after work, I have other things to accomplish today."

Lois grinned as she stood up straight, "I will be here." Tess watched as Lois walked out of her office in a tight fitting black skirt, a button down dark blue shirt, and black heels. Tess had to admit she didn't mind the view. Shaking her head she went back to her inner dialogue and what she could do next.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lois made a stop at the bathroom to get ready for her appointment with Tess. She has had a thing for the red head for sometime now. The woman was smart and had a dry sense of humor. She was trying so hard and it just made her more of a catch in Lois’s eyes. She knows that Tess has done some pretty harsh things but she's trying to turn it around. Looking in the mirror she takes a deep breath, “You’ve got this.” She turned and walked out of the bathroom ready for her meeting with Tess.

Tess had the next issue of the Daily Planet ready to go. It was sent off and already on the presses. She was shutting down her computer when she heard the knock. Lois didn't wait for an invitation this time, she strutted in full of confidence and greeted Tess with a huge smile. Shutting the door she locked it and walked to Teas's desk, "So how is the paper looking?"

Tess was a bit confused by Lois and her odd behavior so with a raised brow she answered, "Fine. Everything is ready for tomorrow's addition. I wasn't able to use your piece this though."

Lois's face fell a little but then she shook it off, "Next time." Tess just nodded as she walked around her desk to stand next to Lois. As she looked Lois over the woman was wearing a white trench coat securely tied to her form. When her eyes made it to Lois's face she noticed the woman was checking her out as well. Tess knew she looked good in her dark pants suit. She usually looked good but to see Lois taking her in made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Your stories are usually front page material so, yes, next time." Tess gave a small smile to the brunette. Tess was leaning backwards against her desk as she looked at Lois.

Moving forward Lois stood in front of Tess and tried to think of a way to keep the conversation going. She would have figured it out but she got loss in Tess’s blue eyes. Tess was feeling her body heat up with how close Lois was to her. The two seemed frozen in the moment as they looked into the others eyes. Without warning Lois moved forward and crashed her lips into Tess’s. Tess didn’t move at first but as her mind caught up to what was happening her body went into action.

Her hands went into the loose tresses of brown hair as she moved in sync with Lois’s movements. Lois pushed further into Tess as her hands roamed over the clothed body. With a swift movement Lois picked Tess up and set her down on the desk. Lois slowly moved her hands up Tess’s legs as Tess held them together. Her hands moved up the Red head’s thighs to her stomach stopping at the buttons of the woman’s jacket. Lois broke the kiss and the room was filled with panting. Looking down Lois carefully undid the first button then the second. As she undid the last she kept eye contact with her boss.

Lois carefully removed the jacket from Tess’s shoulders and tossed it to the side. She slowly ran her fingers up Tess’s arms watching the goose bumps form as she moved higher and higher. Tess was breathing hard and trying not to push things too fast. She had fantasies of something like this but the real deal is better. Tess watched as Lois study her body and smiled when she got a reaction she liked. Lois moved to the red head’s neck slowly kissing the exposed skin. Tess let out a quiet moan as she let her head fall back.

Carefully the reporter made a trek towards Tess’s ear. As she took the lobe into her mouth she gently bit it. Tess moaned louder as her body started crying for more. Trying to move things forward Tess moved to untie the knot that held Lois’s coat but was stopped, “Not yet.” Was all she got. Lois began another searing kiss trying to make sure that Tess was more than ready. Lois’s hands slid under Tess’s shirt and started moving it up. They broke apart long enough to get the shirt off , like magnets they were at it again. With determined and skilled hands Tess’s bra was removed being tossed out of the way.

Lois moved down Tess’s neck bitting, sucking, and licking a trail down the fair skin. Her hands moved lightly over the taut back. Feeling herself grow even more excited she was getting eager to taste the scientist. She let her hands dig into Tess’s back as she took a nipple into her mouth. Tess moan loudly as she grabbed onto Lois’s head. Her body igniting as the brunette took control of the situation. Lois was on the other nipple now as her hands moved harshly down Tess’s back and towards her clasped pants. With a quick movement pants were undone. Taking a step back Lois pulled Tess off the desk, pulled the last of the woman’s clothing, and put Tess right back on the desk.

Taking a few steps back her brown eyes roamed the naked woman’s body, slowly taking in each part. Licking her lips she smiled, “Now that you have been a good girl,” She started to undo the knot in front of her, “I made this easy.” She let the jacket fall as her naked body went on display. Tess soaked in the olive skinned woman before her feeling her center burn. Slowly Lois walked towards Tess like a predator that has found her prey. Each step announced with the click of her heel. When she got to the desk she moved the toned legs open and knelt down.

Pulling Tess roughly forward Lois kissed her inner thighs moving slowly towards the red heads center. As the scent hit her senses she felt the wetness grow between her own legs. She licked up a soaked slit enjoying the taste of the woman above her. Tess’s head goes back as she leans on her hands taking in each stroke from Lois. Finding the bundle of nerves Lois sucks it in and lightly nibbles on it, eliciting her name out of the blue eyed woman. Lois feels a hand wrap into her hair and hold her in place. Smiling she continues to drink every bit of wetness she can.

Tess wanted more than what was being given and she wants did as soon as she could get it. She pulled the brunette up by her hair and kissed her roughly as she tried to move off the desk. Lois stopped her by lacing her fingers through the red strands and pulling just enough to get Tess to release her own hold. Kissing down Tess’s neck and down her shoulder Lois bits down as she used two fingers to enter into the slick folds. Tess’s nails dug into the smooth skinned back of her lover as she let the moment take over. Each thrust sending her further and further over that cliff. Each bite, nibble, and kiss making it easier for another finger to enter her.

Lois pumped fast and hard wanting to hear and see Tess feel her release. As she felt the scientists body start to tighten she could tell the other woman was almost there. Her hard breathing and incoherent words urged Lois on as she heard herself moving in and out of the hard-shelled woman. The only word heard over and over, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Lois swallowed the last words as she took the dried lips with her own. The grip around her body grew tighter as she began to move faster wanting to feel it happen. Finally with a few more thrusts Tess screamed in satisfaction and went limp on Lois.

Loving the feeling of the other woman she let her fingers roam her a little longer before pulled away from Tess’s center. Tess sat up and smiled with a flushed face at Lois, “Your turn.” Before Lois knew what was going on she was on the desk laying down with Tess over her. Tess started with a kiss that Lois used to pull the woman closer to her. Their bodies molding into one another as they let this new feeling take over. Tess broke the kiss so she could watch brown eyes. Slowly her hands made their way down the thick frame searching for the core. As she found her destination all she could think or say, “My.” Lois was a river and Tess was ready to drink from it.

Tess moved down taking her time as she urged Lois on with kisses. As she took in her first taste of Lois her body was on fire again. Lois squirmed under her as she did everything she could to hear the reporter scream. Lois’s hips moved up and down as Tess licked up the wetness she was creating. “Please,” was her plea. Knowing that she would get closer to that scream if she took it up a step Tess moved back on top of Lois. Slowly she entered into her felling the velvet walls squeeze her fingers. A moan came from perfect lips as she started her rhythm. Lois was barely heard at first. Tess moved faster and harder trying to get something more than a whisper of a moan. As she felt everything tighten she could hear Lois getting louder. As if something urgent needed to be done Tess moved faster still. She did all she could to get Lois over that edge. As the woman began to lift her body off the desk she screamed out.

Both women laid there for a moment trying to understand what just happened. Tess could feel Lois’s hands move up and down her body helping her relax even more. “Well that was fun,” Lois broke the silence. She had a smile on her face and her skin glistened with sweat.

“Yes, it was defiantly enjoyable,” Tess answered as she sat up and looked Lois in the eyes, “We should do this again."

“Agreed,” Lois kissed Tess slowly this time. Letting them both just feel the moment that was created. As they broke apart Lois smiled, “Soon. Maybe not here but somewhere else?” Tess smiled as she moved to get dressed so they could leave.


End file.
